1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to providing a mechanism for a mobile wireless electronic device (e.g., a portable computer system, a palmtop computer system, or any other hand-held electronic device that utilizes a display screen, such as a cell phone, a pager, etc.) to provide and process location based information.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of electronic devices and computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can therefore be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer (calendar, datebook, etc.) and electronic notepads, to name a few. Palmtop computers with PIM software have been know as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Many PDAs have a small and flat display screen associated therewith.
In addition to PDAs, other portable electronic devices have display screens, such as cell phones, electronic pagers, remote control devices and other wireless portable devices. All of these devices have been adapted to display short lists of information on the display screens to help the user organize and display information, e.g., phone records.
User convenience is a very important factor for portable electronic devices. Typically, portable electronic devices are employed while the user is on the run, e.g., in business meetings, on business travel, personal travel, in a vehicle, on foot, etc. Because the user may be occupied or busy while using the portable electronic device, the number of user steps or user tasks required in order to access information from an electronic device (or to store information into the electronic device) is crucial for producing a commercially successful and useful product. That is, the more difficult it is to access data from an electronic device, the less likely the user will perform those tasks to obtain the information. Likewise, the easier information is to obtain, the more likely the portable electronic device will be used to obtain that information and the more likely the portable electronic device will become a part of the user's everyday activities.
Similarly, the more useful the device, the more the device will be used. The functionality of mobile wireless devices is undergoing a transition. Mobile devices are evolving from a single application device with dedicated specific purpose communication channel (for example, a cell phone or pager), to more general-purpose devices with more flexible data communication capabilities. These changes are providing a platform that can be used to convey location relevant information to a mobile user.
More specifically, wireless technology is advancing, both in the number of options that are available for providing connectivity, and in their flexibility to provide general purpose data communication. Different technologies such as cellular technologies (e.g., CDMA, TDMA), LAN access technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11, HomeRF) and PAN technologies (e.g., BLUETOOTH®, IR) each address a different set of needs, and provide a different set of potential services. Mobile devices are no longer restricted to one communication channel. Modular mobile devices allow network interfaces to be attached, allowing for unlimited communications configurations. In addition, BLUETOOTH® technology allows a single mobile device to simultaneously participate in multiple piconets through a single interface.
The above are relevant because the new wireless technologies are changing the ways in which wireless networks will be deployed. For instance, unlike cellular technologies which provide coverage to large geographical areas at expense to both carrier (e.g., equipment, spectrum) and user (e.g., subscription/air time charges), PAN and LAN wireless technologies are cheap and easy to deploy. Range will be limited, coverage will be spotty, but wireless service will be offered free of charge in enterprise and retail environments where the goal is not to collect connection charges, but to provide services to people.
Therefore, the changing wireless environment creates opportunities and challenges for mobile devices to make them more useful in the every day life of their users. The opportunity is to create new services, including location aware services and location aware information delivery. By providing wireless location dependent or location aware services, users with their mobile electronic devices can be made aware of services that are relevant for their location.